


Corazones rotos, corazones enmendados

by WriterNonsense



Series: Ocultos entre las sombras [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cenas a cuatro bandas son más tensas de lo que uno podría esperar, y Laurel empieza a darse cuenta de algunas verdades que preferiría no saber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazones rotos, corazones enmendados

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la S1. La cena está situada en el 1x08 pero no sucede como en el episodio, lo demás es AU post 1x08 (Arrow/Huntress)

Laurel ha tenido cinco años para odiar y llorar a Oliver Queen. Desde que ha empezado a darle una segunda oportunidad a Tommy se ha estado diciendo a sí misma que ya lo tiene superado, que Ollie es el pasado, que Tommy está cambiando por ella, para ella, y que eso le basta.  
Pero cuando les ve entrar por la puerta, algo en su corazón deja de palpitar por un segundo.  
Oliver lleva por la cintura a una chica, y a pesar de que el antiguo Oliver habría actuado así con alguna modelo del tres al cuarto sólo para ponerla celosa, no hay más que fijarse en cómo se sonríen. Cuando les ven, y Tommy y ella se presentan, de repente Helena les invita a cenar con ellos, y a pesar de que en el fondo Laurel está de acuerdo con los chicos, es una mala idea, no puede evitarlo. Asiente. Quiere saber más de esa tal Helena, porque tardó cinco años, y de repente los celos empiezan a comerla por dentro.  
Mientras Tommy y Oliver hablan de su futuro club, Laurel se gira hacia Helena, sonriendo tanto que cree que se le quebrarán los labios.  
\- Dime, Helena, ¿cómo os habéis conocido Ollie y tú?  
Se hace el silencio en la mesa, Oliver y Helena se miran, y si Laurel no hubiera estado tan atenta, se habría perdido el leve asentimiento de Oliver. Helena vuelve a mirarla, sonriendo con calma.  
\- Oliver fue a hablar de negocios con mi padre, pero acabó tocándome a mí hacerle de niñera.  
\- Por suerte para los dos, porque resulta que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creíamos. - Se miran, y Laurel se da cuenta de por qué está tan celosa. Helena es diferente a las demás, porque algo en su mirada es dolorosamente parecido a lo que acecha a Oliver desde que volvió de entre los muertos.  
\- No me dijiste que salías con alguien, lo tenías bien escondido. Felicidades. - Tommy le da una palmada en la espalda, y Ollie ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Aún es todo muy nuevo. Brindemos.  
Alza la copa y los demás le imitan. Laurel pregunta antes de dar un sorbo.  
\- ¿Por qué brindamos?  
Helena responde antes que Oliver, segura de sí misma.  
\- Por las islas.  
Tommy se atraganta al oírla, Laurel se muerde el labio para no sonreír por ese desastre de respuesta, pero ante su incredulidad, Oliver ríe, como en los viejos tiempos, y entrechoca su copa con la de Helena, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- Por las islas. 

A la cena siguen otras más, porque Tommy ha querido creerse sus excusas de que no está celosa de Helena, y Oliver es su mejor amigo, de modo que algunas veces van ellos a la mansión de los Queen, otras a la de los Bertinelli, y algunas pocas veces, al piso de Laurel.  
Esa noche están allí, todos apiñados en su sala de estar, comiendo pizza, Oliver y Helena sentados en el suelo, en cojines, Tommy en el sofá, con ella, como si los tres no tuvieran suficiente dinero como para comprar la ciudad y aún les sobraría. Pero no dicen nada del apartamento que tanto le ha costado pagar a Laurel, y ésta reza porque a su padre no le dé por presentarse esa noche por sorpresa, le daría un ataque.  
Hace poco que han detenido al padre de Helena, y Laurel, a pesar de que se odia por ello, les ha invitado porque quiere saber cómo está, y siendo sincera consigo misma, no es porque se preocupe por Helena, sino porque al menos su padre está del lado correcto de la ley, y Oliver debería tener esas cosas en cuenta al salir con alguien.  
\- He oído que tu padre...  
Tommy sacude la cabeza, negando, pero Laurel ha bebido demasiado y se le escapa, callándose al darse cuenta que no sabe cómo seguir sin sonar grosera o condescendiente.  
\- ¿Que lo han detenido y pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel? Se lo tenía bien merecido.  
Oliver le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Helena, que se ha puesto tensa. Tommy rompe el silencio, impaciente por saber algo más.  
\- Escuché que fue cosa de Flecha Verde, ¿es cierto? ¿Le viste? - Se le ha pegado el apodo que le ha puesto su padre al vigilante, y a pesar de que Oliver ríe al oírlo, es Helena la que le responde, indignada.  
\- Claro que no. Fui yo la que recopilé toda esa información para el FBI, Flecha Verde sólo ayudó un poco.  
Laurel se levanta para traer helado, y ni ella ni Tommy escuchan la respuesta de Oliver, que habla al oído de Helena.  
\- ¿Un poco? Te salvé la vida, por si lo has olvidado.  
Helena pone los ojos en blanco, dándole un codazo en las costillas, y cuando Laurel y Tommy vuelven de la cocina, Oliver y Helena están sonriendo como idiotas. 

Las siguientes cenas son bastante más extrañas, porque algunas veces Oliver recibe una llamada de su contratista, o de su gerente, o de su contable, y Helena y él salen corriendo, disculpándose. Otras veces es ella la de las llamadas, con cualquier otra excusa, y de nuevo los dos están ya con las llaves de la moto en la mano antes de que Tommy o Laurel puedan decirles nada.  
\- Chicos, ¿está todo bien?  
Han pasado más de seis meses desde su primera cena en grupo, y Laurel ya casi ha superado los celos. Casi. Porque cada vez que les ve irse antes de tiempo, piensa en las cicatrices de Ollie, en una cama, o el sofá, o una mesa, y la comida acaba hecha una bola en su estómago. Esta vez decide que se comportará como una adulta y les dirá que no es educado irse antes del postre por unos meros instintos básicos. Que no tienen quince años, por amor de dios, a pesar de que Ollie pasara cinco años en abstinencia.  
Oliver y Helena se miran, mientras Tommy aporta su propio grano de arena.  
\- Es que os largáis siempre a media cena. Controlaros un poco, hombre. - Le guiña un ojo a Oliver, que ríe, y sus hombros se relajan. Helena aparta la mirada, fingiendo estar abochornada.  
Laurel ha aprendido unas cuantas cosas de su padre. Detectar cuándo alguien miente es una de ellas, y frunce el ceño. Oliver y Helena están fingiendo.  
\- Me has pillado, tío. Lo siento, a veces no puedo controlarme, ya sabes cómo es esto. - Le da una palmada a Tommy, que ríe con él, y Helena pone los ojos en blanco.  
\- Hombres. Menudos cerdos.  
Habla con Laurel, que asiente, su cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Qué están ocultando si no se trata de sexo?  
Pero el móvil de Oliver suena, y ni siquiera responde. Echa un vistazo a la pantalla y antes de girarse a mirar a Helena, ésta ya se ha levantado y tiene el bolso en la mano.  
\- ¡Disfrutad, tortolitos!  
Tommy lo grita, dejando a medio restaurante mirándoles.  
\- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Vaya par.  
Laurel se pasa el resto de la cena intentando descifrar el puzzle, sin conseguirlo. Tanto Helena como Oliver están llenos de secretos, y sí, han pasado ya casi seis años, pero de repente tiene que admitirlo, sigue celosa.  
Porque ya no sabe nada del nuevo Oliver Queen.  
Pero Tommy está cambiando, y es una buena persona, hasta su padre le está cogiendo aprecio.  
De modo que poco a poco, Oliver va saliendo de su corazón. Lo que no esperaba Laurel es que hubiera otro aparte de Tommy que pudiera llenar ese hueco.

Laurel tiene que admitir que, antes de las extrañas cenas a cuatro que suceden cada vez más a menudo desde que conocieron a Helena, hay otra persona que la tiene desconcertada.  
Desde la primera visita a su apartamento por parte del vigilante - al que cada vez más apodan la Flecha Verde - Laurel no puede evitar desear que se repita la experiencia. No cree que sea por la adrenalina, porque entre su trabajo y el de su padre llena de sobras el cupo, sino porque aquella noche sintió una conexión muy fuerte con ese hombre. No sabe quién es, pero se siente especial, porque de entre todas las que podrían haber llevado ese caso, fue a pedirle ayuda a ella.  
Y para su alegría, no es la última vez.  
Suele presentarse en su casa, o bien cuando ella está tan tranquila viendo la tele o preparando algún caso, o bien esperándola a oscuras cuando vuelve de la oficina. Siempre acaba dándole pistas sobre algún mafioso o asesino, y aunque sabe que su padre no le perdonará las mentiras, no vuelve a admitirle que está ayudando continuamente a Flecha Verde.  
Esa noche, unas semanas antes de que empiecen las cenas en grupo, Laurel se arma de valor, y antes de que vuelva a desaparecer de su piso, le llama, limpiándose el sudor de las manos en los pantalones.  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
El encapuchado se gira al oírla, manteniendo gran parte de su rostro en las sombras.  
\- Nadie.  
Laurel no puede preguntarle nada más, porque sale corriendo. 

Para la próxima visita está más preparada. Cuando acaban de comentar cómo podrían atrapar al cabecilla de esa red de prostitución, Laurel le detiene cogiéndole por la muñeca, notando cómo se tensa, inmóvil.  
\- Quédate a cenar, hay comida de sobras.  
Flecha Verde sacude la cabeza, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos, y por un momento, tan cerca el uno del otro, un olor familiar asalta a Laurel, que da un paso atrás, sorprendida.  
Es imposible, su padre demostró su error, no puede...  
Antes de acabar de formar sus pensamientos Laurel pestañea, y el olor y el hombre que casi la ha besado han vuelto a desaparecer por la escalera de incendios.  
Se obliga a centrarse en Tommy, que es real y está enamorado de ella, no en un encapuchado que acabará en la cárcel en cuando su padre le atrape, o muerto si algún día uno de sus enemigos es más listo que él. Y durante las siguientes semanas, no recibe ni una visita. 

Conocen a Helena, que parece que ha llegado a sus vidas para quedarse, y al dolor de la desaparición de Flecha Verde se le suma la pérdida del "qué hubiera pasado si..." que aún mantenía con Ollie.  
\- Espabila, tonta. Era sólo una fantasía ridícula.  
Habla consigo misma, poniéndose cómoda en su sofá, con helado en un bol, poniéndose las noticias. Hablan de la detención de una red de narcotráfico, y empieza a sonreír cuando hablan del encapuchado, dejando que le gotee el helado en el regazo cuando mencionan a otra persona. Una mujer.  
Deja de comer, subiendo el volumen, pero no dicen nada más, ni siquiera parecen darle la más mínima importancia. Aunque para Laurel sea como un mazazo. Creía que tenían algo especial, que podría ser ella quien descubriera qué había tras la capucha verde.  
Semanas más tarde Tommy está cada vez más en su vida, y todas estas noches soñando con encapuchados le parecen ridículas. Pero pronto en las noticias y los periódicos, cada vez que se habla de Flecha Verde, se habla también de La Cazadora. Él va con arco y flechas, ella con una ballesta. Es obvio que trabajan juntos y que ambos están en contacto más allá de los ataques que realizan, porque es demasiada casualidad que Sterling City tenga dos vengadores que usan el mismo tipo de armas y persiguen a la misma gente. 

Su padre está tan sorprendido por los acontecimientos como ella, pero la policía sigue sin conseguir descubir cómo atraparles. Y una mañana, desayunando en la oficina, Laurel escucha a un par de secretarias hablar de los últimos cotilleos.  
\- Dicen que les vieron besándose. Y que él la ayudó cuando uno de esos ladrones la hirió.  
\- Chicas, ¿de quienes habláis?  
Laurel no suele intervenir, pero ambas se detienen de camino a sus mesas y se acercan a ella, ansiosas por compartirlo.  
\- De esos dos enmascarados, anoche dieron otro golpe, y mi tío estaba allí, dice que son mucho más que compañeros de aventuras. - Alza las cejas en un gesto obvio, y Laurel se quema con el café, dando un sorbo demasiado rápido para esconder su reacción.  
\- Qué romántico, seguro que luego se pasan la noche celebrándolo como conejos.  
La otra secretaria lo comenta riendo, y cuando la dejan de nuevo a solas, Laurel se aprieta el puente de la nariz, notando el inicio de una jaqueca. No tenía suficiente con Helena, ahora esa otra mujer le roba su otra fantasía secreta.  
Su vida a veces parece la de una quinceañera, y no sabe si reír o darse de cabezazos.  
Aunque, como hija de un policía, sabe sumar dos y dos, y pronto, entre cena y cena, algo empieza a inquietarla. Las repentinas desapariciones de Ollie y Helena, cuando dejan de ser por sexo, desde que les pilla en aquella mentira para cubrir sus secretos, ya no parecen tan inocentes. 

De modo que empieza un diario. Anota cada fecha, cada hora, y cada lugar. Analizando luego todas las noticias, creando otra lista con las andanzas de Flecha Verde y su nueva compañera.  
Siempre se le han dado bien los análisis y las deducciones. Demasiado bien.  
Porque poco a poco, todo sale a la luz en sus páginas. Laurel se las queda mirando, sin querer creerlo. Pero cómo no hacerlo, cuando Helena Bertinelli fue capaz de ocultarle a su propio padre que era una espía del FBI, cuando la ha visto mentir sin apenas pestañear. Y cuando ha visto las cicatrices de Oliver, y cómo reaccionó cuando la atacaron en su apartamento, salvando a Diggle con un cuchillo de cocina, ni más ni menos. Acertando a tanta distancia.  
Creía que su corazón era incapaz de romperse tantas veces, pero todo sale a la luz, y siente como si fuera a estallar. Porque es la hija del policía que les busca, y sí, ahora sabe que está celosa de la misma mujer, que tiene lo que ella jamás volverá a tener, porque Oliver y Helena tienen mucho más en común de lo que nadie imaginaba.  
Laurel oculta el rostro entre sus manos, y llora, por primera vez en más de cinco años.


End file.
